sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic: Evolution
'''Sonic Evolution '''is upcoming RPG created by ApalloTH. Development Gameplay Overworld Battle Story Sonic the Hedgehog, known all around his world as "The Fastest Thing Alive" has saved Planet Mobius along side his various Friends and Rivals, from the evil desires of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, now known as Dr. Eggman and his army of robotic minions, countless time after time after time. Eggman had a new plan to release his forces to take over Mobius by attacking the capitals of the world all at the same time, but before he could set his armies all across the planet, Sonic and his team inflitrated the base and chased the Doctor to his secondary Headquarters, The EggStar, in where he and Sonic had an explosive final battle which ended in victory for the speedy blue hero. Before he was captured, Eggman keyed in a command for a hidden weapon that he had kept up with for years but before he could set it to activate he was taken away, but managed to set a timer for it to go off. Eggman was finally sent away for imprisonment making the long battle against the evil doctor come to a close. We now go to Mobius 15 years later where everyone has grown up and is living adult lives. The heroes have met up on Angel Island for the Anniverserary of Eggman's Capture. The party was going smoothly and as sceduled. But the good times are about to come an end. Eggman's Secret Weapon that was moved from the base to GUN's HQ had finally activated. It seems that the Doctor had managed to set the device to activate 15 Years into the future. The device took over GUN HQ and in the process freed Dr.Eggman, who was now weak from aging. The device shined a beam on him and changed his age back by 15 years. Having it being a sucsess, Eggman took over all of GUN's Resources and had modified it's Orbital Satalite to shoot the same beam that his Deivce shot at him, and had tested it out on a city with amazing results. And then an idea popped into his head. "With this....this...... what should I call this..... *snaps fingers* AH-HA!" "With my modified Eggvolution Cannon, I can get my revenge on that Damn Hegdehog and his Friends!" Eggman searched the planet for the heros who were unaware of the events taking place. He charged the cannon up and fired at the group. Sonic and his friends looked up and before they could react, they were all cought in the cannon's fire. It aged them back by 15 years but had made them dissapear one by one. Eggman kept the beam on them thinking that it could wipe them from existance, but unknown to him, they were flashed away before it could take effect, making the doctor think that he had succeded in ridding the planet of them. He laughed and gloated for a while before deciding to fire another beam, this time at the entire planet. Only this time, he decided to age the planet up by 15 years and left to take it over, Finally able to rule over the planet as he saw fit. As for Sonic and friends, they awoke in thier teenage/kid forms in a mysterious looking castle. The heroes pondered why they aged backwards all of a sudden and came to the conclusion that Eggman had planned it to happen, and had decided to explore the castle. They all reached the throne room, where they were greeted by a woman named Queen Cronos, who explained to them that she had to teleport them out of Mobius in order to save them. She futher explained that she needed them to stop Eggman from using his new weapon to tamper with Time so that she could regain control over it, and had wanted Sonic and friends to help not only save Mobius, but to save Time Itself (again). And thus, begins Sonic Evolution. Characters Playable Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is the fastest charcter in the game other than Shadow. His fast feet and quick Sword attacks makes him a worthy charcter to have in your party. Other than his speed, his power and defence are all around. His main element is either Null or Wind. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails unlike in Sonic Chronicals actually attacks with spindashes and tail swipes as he did in the Genesis and Advanced titles. Being the great inventor that he is, Tails can be equipped with gadgets and gizmos that will aid him and his friends in battlle. Tails is also one of the the few characters that have two elements, those being Electric and Wind. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles is the hard hitter with somewhat of a good speed on him. His rock hard fists can sometimes break though enemy defences and can even invoke the elements of Earth and Fire! Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Blaze the Cat is the third Speed Character in the main cast. Her powers of fire mixed with her multi hitting specials will burn up all opposers. Antagonist *Dr.Eggman NPCs Stages Items Controls Gallery Videos Category:Games